Un jour, peut-être
by AliahMPS
Summary: Sur ses lèvres il pouvait encore sentir un léger goût de cannelle, mélangé à un arôme corsé qui ressemblait à du café. Il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir ça à nouveau. Son cœur s'était éteint lorsqu'il avait perdu celui d'Angela. Il s'était juré de n'aimer qu'elle et de venger sa mort trop précoce. Et celle de son petit ange aussi. Non, son cœur ne battrait pour personne d'autre.


**Cet OS se situerait plutôt quelque part dans les saisons 1, 2 ou 3. Surement la 3.**

**La première partie de L'OS en reprend un qui avait déjà été publié dans "Recueil de drabbles et autres récits en tout genre", je l'ai en quelque sorte développé... **

**Bonne lecture ;) **

* * *

**Un jour, peut-être  
**

**.**

Elle avait perdu la tête. Elle n'y voyait pas d'autre explication.

Certes, c'était une envie qu'elle portait en elle, constamment ces derniers temps, mais fantasmer et agir sont deux choses bien différentes.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, elle avait agi, et maintenant elle n'avait pas les moyens de revenir en arrière. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre et affronter les conséquences de ses actes.

D'un regard, elle scanna son visage. Allait-il seulement réagir ? Il semblait étourdi, abasourdi et resta muré dans le silence. Après ce qui lui sembla être des siècles d'immobilité, il réagit enfin. Lentement, il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme elle l'avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt.

L'hésitation s'était envolée. Il l'embrassa franchement et elle ne put que répondre à son baiser, leurs lèvres se frôlant, se caressant, se cherchant. Une bouffée d'envie l'envahit, et elle lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure tandis que des papillons virevoltaient dans son estomac. Elle n'avait jamais rien ressentit d'aussi fort. Ses mains à lui attrapèrent ses hanches, passèrent sous son chemisier alors qu'il la plaquait au mur en lui arrachant un gémissement. Il en profita pour approfondir leur baiser, sa langue venant effleurer la sienne avec douceur.

Leur baiser était lent, ils prenaient le temps de se découvrir malgré le désir qui les pressait. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, profitant des sensations que lui procurait ce geste. Il se rapprocha encore d'elle, collant son corps contre le sien, épousant parfaitement ses formes. Ses doigts continuaient à explorer sa taille fine tout en détachant un à un les boutons de son haut.

« Jane », soupira-t-elle.

Ses mains remontèrent lentement le long de sa taille, frôlèrent sa poitrine, ses épaules, pour pouvoir faire tomber son chemisier. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers ses cuisses, lui imposant en quelque sorte d'enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille, ce qu'elle fit sans rechigner. Il dévorait toujours ses lèvres d'une passion incontrôlée.

Pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, il s'avança un peu plus, la coinçant davantage contre le mur.

Entre lui et le mur de son bureau.

« Jane, on ne… peut… pas… faire ça… ici », se rappela-t-elle alors qu'il parcourrait sa gorge de baisers.

Il ne l'écoutait plus vraiment, emporté par le besoin de la sentir, de la caresser, de l'émerveiller. Sa peau était si douce, si tiède. Il voulait l'embrasser indéfiniment, la confondre de plaisir. Cette femme lui faisait tourner la tête, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir et ne pouvait que se laisser emporter par cette sensation étourdissante.

« Patrick, s'il te plait… »

Il releva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux, se perdant dans ses émeraudes magnifique.

« On ne peut pas faire ça ici », répéta-t-elle, le souffle haletant.

Puis soudain, il sembla réaliser.

Son visage se ferma, ses yeux se remplir de lueur qu'elle ne su vraiment définir : tristesse, remord… Il semblait perdu, et d'un geste un peu brusque, il la reposa au sol.

« Je… Je suis désolé… Je…Je n'aurai pas dû … Je suis vraiment désolé.»

Sur ces mots il sortit de son bureau au plus vite et d'un pas pressé, disparut au détour d'un couloir, sans même se retourner.

**###**

Il referma la porte du grenier et se tourna sur lui-même pour s'appuyer dessus, se laissant glisser contre elle jusqu'à s'affaler sur le sol. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et tenta de calmer sa respiration qui frisait l'hyperventilation. Il sentit l'air entrer et sortir de ses poumons à une vitesse affolante, et il lutta pour en reprendre le contrôle. Sur ses lèvres, il pouvait encore sentir un léger goût de cannelle, mélangé à un arôme corsé qui ressemblait à du café.

Son cœur battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il était prêt à exploser.

Un sentiment de peur s'insinua lentement en lui lorsqu'il repensa à ce qu'il venait de faire, à ce qu'il avait ressentit.

Il n'avait pas le droit.

Il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir ça à nouveau. Son cœur s'était éteint lorsqu'il avait perdu celui d'Angela.

Il s'était juré de n'aimer qu'elle et de venger sa mort trop précoce. Et celle de son petit ange aussi.

Non, son cœur ne battrait pour personne d'autre.

**###**

Il tourna la clé dans sa serrure et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de motel qu'il louait depuis quelques semaines. Après s'être débarrassé de sa veste, il se dirigea vers le petit espace qui lui servait de cuisine.

Il avait besoin de se calmer, et pour cela, rien de mieux qu'une tasse de thé.

Posant une bouilloire sur la gazinière, il craqua une allumette pour pouvoir mettre l'eau à chauffer.

Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de Lisbon. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à travailler avec elle, elle était bien trop dangereuse. Trop distrayante.

Il fallait qu'il parte.

Elle finirait par le dévier de son but.

Sans y réfléchir plus longtemps, il attrapa la valise qui se trouvait dans le débarras, l'étala sur son lit et commença à plier ses affaires et à les ranger soigneusement à l'intérieur. Il retournerait vivre à Malibu. De là-bas, il appellerait Bertram pour lui annoncer sa démission. Tanpis pour cette place de consultant qui lui permettait d'être sur le terrain, même seul, il trouverait un moyen d'atteindre John le Rouge.

Il fallait juste qu'il s'éloigne d'elle.

Lorsqu'il entendit la bouilloire siffler, il éteignit le gaz et commença à préparer sa tasse de thé.

Oui, c'était la meilleure décision à prendre, il valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable. Car s'il restait, il finirait par succomber, il en était certain.

Prenant une gorgée du liquide chaud, il réfléchi à comment il ferait pour garder un contact avec l'affaire John le Rouge. Ça ne serait pas simple en quittant le CBI, mais il devrait pouvoir y arriver. Il prit une autre gorgée et pensa à sa famille perdue. Il les vengerait coûte que coûte, aucun doute là dessus. Il devait juste s'éloigner de Lisbon.

Il reposa sa tasse un peu brusquement sur le plan de travail et retourna près de son lit pour terminer sa valise. Le plus tôt il partirait, le mieux ce serait. Il y jeta ce qu'il trouva dans la salle de bain et récupéra les deux paires de chaussures qui gisait prés de la porte pour les y mettre à l'intérieur également. Après avoir scanné la pièce du regard pour vérifier qu'il n'ait rien oublié, il referma sa valise et la souleva du lit pour la déposer au pas de la porte.

Voilà. Il est était prêt à partir.

Retournant dans la petite cuisine, il récupéra sa tasse de thé et s'assit pour la finir. Ses pensées ce bousculaient tellement qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'eIle était déjà tiède.

Peut-être que Minelli l'aiderait. Il le fallait. Ou peut-être qu'il n'aurait même pas besoin de courir après John le Rouge, peut-être que ce dernier viendrait directement à lui une fois qu'il apprendrait qu'il ne travaillait plus avec le CBI.

Cette démission attisera surement sa curiosité.

C'était parfait.

**###**

Il était allongé sur le lit lorsque trois coups frappés à la porte le tirèrent de son état de somnolence.

« Jane ? »

Il ne put que soupirer. Evidemment.

« Jane, ouvre-moi, je sais que tu es là »

Elle toqua à nouveau à la porte, un peu plus fort. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Son regard lorsqu'il l'avait redéposée par terre avant de quitter son bureau la tourmentait. Elle avait pu y voir la même lueur de désespoir qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il perdait pied, qu'il se laissait entrainer par la folie dans sa quête de vengeance. Il était clairement sur le point de faire une idiotie, elle le savait. Il fallait qu'elle le voit.

Insistante, elle martela la porte :

« Jane, laisse-moi entrer. Je veux seulement discuter. »

Il pouffa d'un rire sans humour. Discuter. Il ne pouvait pas discuter avec elle. Il fallait qu'il parte, vite. Elle essaierait de lui faire changer d'avis. Il ne pouvait pas se risquer à la voir, alors il resta immobile, ignorant les martellements jusqu'à ce qu'ils cessent.

Lorsqu'ils se stoppèrent enfin, il retint son souffle, à l'affut du moindre bruit prouvant qu'elle s'en allait. Mais Lisbon était plus tenace que cela.

Le front collé à la porte, elle soupira :

« Patrick, s'il te plait… »

Il frissonna et ferma les yeux. Elle ne s'en était peut-être pas rendue compte, mais c'était les mêmes mots. Les mêmes qui l'avaient ramené à la raison alors qu'il ravageait sa gorge de baisers contre la porte de son bureau.

Perdant patience, il se leva, et ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement brusque. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle ici.

« Va-t'en » lui dit-il d'un ton sec.

Elle releva la tête, observant son visage. Il avait les traits durs et la mâchoire serrée, le regard vide. Elle ne put s'attarder longtemps sur son visage car quelque chose attira son regard au pas de la porte. Une valise.

« Tu t'en va ? demanda-t-elle, adoptant le même ton sec et ignorant sa demande en entrant dans la chambre sans y être invitée.

\- Oui, » répondit-il, sans plus de précisions.

Alors c'était ça, son idée débile. La fuite. Plutôt que d'essayer d'en parler, il voulait s'en aller.

« Il y a une raison particulière ?

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, Teresa, réplica-t-il en refermant la porte.

\- Donc à la moindre petite complication, c'est ça ta solution. T'isoler ? T'éloigner de l'équipe ?

\- Non, pas de l'équipe. C'est de toi que je m'éloigne, lui répondit-il le regard noir.

\- Je…

-De toi, oui.

\- Tu laisses John le Rouge gagner. Encore une fois. »

Il ne répondit pas

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça. Tu te renfermes sur toi-même. Je ne te laisserai pas…

« Tu ne me laisseras pas quoi, Teresa ? la coupa-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle, menaçant. Rien, tu entends ? Rien ne me détournera de John le Rouge. Je le traquerai jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le faut, mais quoi qu'il arrive, je le trouverai et je le ferai souffrir autant et même plus qu'elles n'ont souffert. Je lui trancherai la gorge, le regarderai se vider de son sang et mourir lentement. Tu sais déjà que c'est ce que je veux. Et tu n'as pas le droit de m'en empêcher, Teresa. Tu n'as pas le droit de me distraire. »

Elle resta bouche bée devant lui, ne sachant que répondre à cette irruption de colère. Il avait craché ses mots, le regard foudroyant et s'était rapproché d'elle petit à petit jusqu'à ce que seulement quelques centimètres ne les séparent.

Il respirait bruyamment, et ferma les yeux, comme pour retrouver son calme. Il se sentait piégé. Prenant une grande inspiration, il se laissa enivrer par le parfum de la jeune femme sans le vouloir.

« Tu n'as pas le droit Teresa. Va-t'en. »

La fin de sa phrase était murmurée, et il était maintenant beaucoup trop proche d'elle. Elle put voir son regard s'embuer, confus, et descendre jusqu'à ces lèvres. Elle sentit son cœur palpiter, et ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête.

« Je ne peux pas. Je… »

A ce moment, elle ancra son regard dans celui de Jane, l'air lui manquant.

« Je… » continua-t-elle, les mots ne voulant pas passer ses lèvres.

Mais elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Ses yeux la trahissaient. Il n'avait pas besoin de la fin de sa phrase pour comprendre la portée des sentiments qu'elle pouvait avoir pour lui. Elle ne partirait pas. Elle ne l'abandonnerait pas, même s'il le lui demandait.

Un sentiment d'impuissance et de frustration envahit le consultant. Elle était impossible. Elle le mènerait à sa perte. Elle et ses yeux brillant, ses yeux qui semblaient le supplier. Un autre sentiment s'empara de lui, un qu'il tenta d'ignorer, en vain.

Il se sentit trembler. Il allait craquer.

Sans prévenir, il l'attrapa par les épaules et la plaqua contre la porte. Une de ses mains glissa de son épaule à son visage, le prenant en coupe alors que ses lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes dans un baiser furieux. Il ne réfléchissait plus. Il dévora sa bouche en la serrant contre lui comme pour éviter qu'elle ne lui échappe. Elle resta figée de surprise un instant, puis se sentit défaillir lorsqu'il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche et grogna contre ses lèvres.

Elle l'avait rarement vu perdre contrôle comme cela. Le même désir que celui qu'elle avait ressenti plus tôt monta à nouveau en elle, et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, répondant à son baiser avec la même fougue. Il gémit encore une fois, et elle se sentit perdre pied. C'était ardent, fébrile et possessif. Déchainé.

Elle s'entendit soupirer à son tour, et se demanda un instant s'il fuirait à nouveau, ou s'il comptait la prendre carrément contre cette porte.

Comme s'il avait perçu ses pensées, il détacha ses lèvres des siennes, se recula à bout de souffle, et la fixa longuement du regard. Son corps semblait toujours trembler sous l'émotion, à la fois de rage et de désir.

Lentement, il pencha la tête vers elle et colla son front au sien en fermant les yeux. Elle sentait si bon, était si addictive. Il était perdu lorsqu'il était entouré par ce parfum. Ses pensées désertaient sa raison pour ne tourner qu'autour de la femme qui était proche de lui, trop proche pour qu'il ne puisse réfléchir. Il glissa ses lèvres dans son cou, inspirant la fragrance unique de sa peau pour se perdre un peu plus. Il ne devrait pas. Il l'embrassa, cherchant le point le plus sensible, celui qui la ferait gémir de plaisir puis il descendit plus bas, avant de remonter, la mordillant cette fois en goutant sa peau du bout de la langue.

Exquise.

Vaillante, elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et attira son visage à hauteur du sien puis l'embrassa avec douceur. Il semblait empli de désespoir, ne sachant quelle voix écouter. Tiraillé entre deux parties de lui. Mais il la suivit lorsque, posant deux mains contre son torse, elle le guida en arrière, les éloignant de la porte. Les rapprochant du lit.

Il se laissa faire, pas après pas. Ils atteignirent le bord du lit, qu'il sentit derrière ses genoux.

« Teresa… » murmura-t-il, pris de panique.

« Shhhh » souffla-t-elle contre sa bouche.

Glissant ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules, elle y exerça une légère pression, l'incitant à s'asseoir. Puis sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, elle s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux et lia leurs lèvres à nouveau, déjà trop accro pour ne perdre le contact ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Ses mains se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'aux boutons de sa chemise pour dévoiler son torse, lui imposant le silence de ses baisers brûlants.

Il ne protesta pas. Sa confusion d'esprit s'évaporant peu à peu, il s'abandonna totalement à cette exaltation qui s'emparait de ses sens. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, sur le matelas, et observa la jeune femme finir de lui dévêtir le haut du corps puis nicher son nez au creux de son torse, le découvrir de ses lèvres. Il hoqueta de surprise. Même s'il l'observait sans ciller, il n'aurait pas pu se préparer à la sensation de ses lèvres contre sa peau à cet endroit-là.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'y habituer qu'elle s'attaqua à la boucle de sa ceinture, mais il l'arrêta dans son geste, avant qu'elle ne puisse s'occuper de sa braguette. Il voulait la découvrir lui aussi. Pour lui faire comprendre, il n'eut pas besoin de mots, il posa simplement ses mains sur ses hanches, la caressant par-dessus le tissu puis fit sauter un à un les boutons de son chemisier. Il fit glisser ses mains contra sa peau brûlante, tout en la dévorant du regard. Elle était magnifique. Une déesse descendue du ciel pour le tenter.

Ayant jeté son chemisier par-dessus le lit, elle reprit son exploration là où il l'avait arrêtée, et lui retira son pantalon, dévoilant une bosse proéminente au niveau de son boxer. Sans prévenir, elle y glissa sa main et laissa trainer ses doigts contre son membre durci tout en mordillant la peau de son cou. Une décharge de plaisir le traversa, fit trembler son corps et lui coupa le souffle.

Lorsqu'elle croisa à nouveau son regard, il ne prononça pas un mot. Dans ses yeux, il pouvait lire tellement de choses. Des sentiments qui lui faisaient terriblement peur, mais qu'il désirait ardemment au fond de lui. Qu'il ressentait pour elle, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas admettre.

Il prit son visage en coupe et d'un même mouvement, lui intima de basculer sur le côté, prenant les choses en mains à son tour. Il termina de la déshabiller et engloba l'un de ses seins de la bouche, poussé par l'envie de gouter sa peau laiteuse. La sentir se cambrer sous lui avait un effet euphorisant.

Il explora le moindre recoin de peau disponible de ses lèvres, s'arrêtant de-ci de-là pour suçoter, mordiller, ne se concentrant que sur son envie de vénérer son corps, celui de celle qui savait si bien le tenter. Il ne pensa à rien d'autre. Juste à elle.

Elle tremblait de désir elle aussi, muée d'une volonté d'être toujours plus proche de lui, de ne faire qu'un.

Ne pouvant plus attendre il entrelaça leur doigts au-dessus de sa tête, posant son front contre le sien et, presque révérencieusement, entra en elle. Son regard ne dévia pas du sien tandis qu'elle poussait un soupir contre ses lèvres. Il resta immobile un instant, savourant cette sensation d'appartenance, d'union profonde des corps, mais aussi de leurs esprits. Après un moment, il commença à se mouvoir en elle avec douceur, sans jamais lâcher son regard, puis comme hypnotisé par sa respiration saccadée, il clouât son corps au sien par à-coup, se laissant entrainer par ses gémissements de plaisir. Toujours plus fort.

Il se délectait des expressions de son visage, de ses gémissements, elle remontait son bassin à chaque coup de rein, cherchant toujours plus de contact, ses jambes fines venant s'accrocher autour de la taille du consultant. Lui, ne contrôlait plus ses mouvements, guidés tout simplement par ce désir charnel qui s'était emparé de lui, ondulant son corps contre le sien et se sentant vivant, pour la première fois depuis une éternité.

Il sentit des vagues de chaleur monter en lui, la délivrance si proche qu'il pouvait la sentir au bout de sa langue. Et alors qu'elle se cambrait d'extase, se contractait autour de lui et soupirait son nom, il agrippa sa taille d'un bras et, d'un dernier coup de bassin, se déversa en elle, la rejoignant dans cette explosion des sens.

Exténué, à la fois physiquement et psychologiquement, il laissa reposer son poids sur elle, la tête au creux de ses seins, et se laissa tomber dans un sommeil de plomb.

**###**

Il se réveilla deux heures plus tard, la tête lourde, toujours entrelacé avec Lisbon, sentant sa respiration lente au creux de son cou.

Au lieu de l'apaiser, ce souffle chaud eut pour effet de le submerger. A nouveau, il se sentait piéger, prisonnier d'une vengeance qu'il se devait d'accomplir. Pour honorer sa famille, et maintenant aussi pour la défendre elle.

Afficher ouvertement ses sentiments pour elle serait comme un appel à la mort, John le Rouge s'en frotterait les mains s'il venait à l'apprendre, il en était certain. Il fallait qu'il parte, loin d'elle.

C'était la seule chose à faire.

Calculant ses mouvements, il s'extirpa délicatement de leur étreinte, réajustement le drap sur le corps nu de la jeune femme qui ne broncha pas. Il se rhabilla en vitesse, récupéra les dernières affaires qui trainaient dans la chambre et se dirigea vers la porte sans se retourner.

Mais la tentation fut plus forte que lui, et il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard vers le lit. Elle dormait paisiblement.

Il s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit, contemplant une dernière fois son beau visage rond. D'une caresse, il repoussa la mèche de cheveux en masquant une partie. Elle frissonna et murmura son prénom, sans se réveiller. Ce murmure lui transperça le cœur.

« Tu sais très bien qu'il n'arrive rien de bon aux gens qui s'approchent de moi » souffla-t-il.

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser contre son front, puis contre ses lèvres, prenant une grande inspiration pour s'imprégner de son parfum avant de partir.

Se relevant, il prit sa valise, sortit et referma la porte derrière lui sans un mot de plus.

Une fois sur la route, il sentit les larmes couler sur son visage, une trainée liquide et tiède humidifiant ses joues, sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler. Il ne sut dire à quoi ces larmes étaient dues. Était-ce le remord d'avoir brisé la promesse qu'il avait faite à sa femme ? Ou celui d'avoir laissé Lisbon seule dans son lit ? Il ne pouvait le dire, ses émotions encore trop entremêlées pour qu'il ne puisse les distinguer.

Il fallait seulement qu'il continue. Continue à survivre, continue à se battre contre cette haine qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Un jour, peut-être, leurs chemins se croiseraient à nouveau. Peut-être alors qu'il serait enfin libre de passer à autre chose. Avec elle.

Un jour, peut-être.

**FIN**


End file.
